Noche de Disfraces y Sorpresas
by kathesweet
Summary: AU/T2H.OoC.ONESHOT..Podías ver brujas, alienígenas, vaqueros y diablesas por todas partes. Disfraces provocativos, llamativos y originales. Suspiré para llenarme de valentía y lograr sobrevivir a aquella noche sin terminar de nuevo con el ponche sobre m


_Bueno, éste es un pequeño Relato que se me ocurrió por la época de Halloween... No soy muy buena escribiendo lemmon y me he arriesgado a subirlo para ver qué tal me va con esas escenas subiditas xD.... quise hacer algo diferente, así que puede ser que sea demasiado OOC y que a algunos no les guste demasiado :s, pero igual aqui lo dejo ^^_

_**Disclaimer:** Nunguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece_

* * *

**NOCHE DE DISFRACES Y SORPRESAS**

-¡Bella!- escuché a mi mejor amiga chillando; preocupada, salí rápidamente de la cocina y llegué a la puerta de mi apartamento abriéndola de un golpe y rezando para que nada malo estuviera ocurriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté preocupada. Mi amiga me sonreía alegremente y se encogió de hombros- ¡Me has asustado, Rose!- acusé mientras ella soltaba risitas divertidas

-Lo siento, Bella, pero odio esperar- y como si nada, pasó por mi lado ignorando mi gesto de recriminación- ¿Qué hacías?

-Cocinar- dije entre dientes, tratando de no tomarla por sus largas ondas doradas y darle un buen golpe por su bromita.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó con una mueca en su bello rostro- ¿Cómo lo haces? Yo siempre estoy tratando de evitar ingresar a ese… terrorífico lugar

-Exagerada- contesté más calmada e ingresé nuevamente en la cocina; terminé de poner los ingredientes en el gran tazón y empecé a revolverlos- No sé cómo harás con Emmett… ¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí?- pregunté

-Yo también te quiero, querida- respondió rodando los ojos- ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga solo porque la extraño?

-Haber, cruzas media ciudad y abandonas a tu prometido un viernes en la noche para verme cuando he pasado parte de la tarde contigo almorzando y ayudándote a buscar tu vestido de novia- dije sonriente- Créeme, si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, también dudarías.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan calculadora?- preguntó Rose frunciendo el ceño- A veces tu racionalidad te hace parecer tan _rara…_

-¡No soy rara!- chillé y ella rió

-Lo eres, acéptalo- rodé los ojos y la miré fijamente- Está bien, no estoy aquí por una simple visita de cortesía.

-Ya lo sabía.

-Bella, ¿sabes qué día es mañana?

-Sábado- _¡Duh!_ Quise decirle pero solo bastó con mi mirada.

-Vale, _chica lista_- sonrió la rubia- Me refiero a la fecha- hice una mueca al recordarlo.

-31 de octubre- contesté sin importancia.

-¡Es _Halloween_!- chilló Rose extasiada- ¿No es genial?

-La verdad… no- dije sin remordimiento, ella abrió la boca formando una pequeña "o"

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirlo _eso_?- preguntó fingiendo molestia- Es uno de los mejores días del año, en donde puedes hacer lo que quieras…

-Exageras

-…Y con quien quieras- ignoró mis palabras- Sabes que _adoro_ este día.

-Lo sé- respondí- ¿Y qué con eso?- sus ojos azul eléctrico brillaron y yo gemí- No, no y no- dije a lo que venía.

-Las fiestas mañana son increíbles,- dijo ignorándome- con los adornos y todos disfrazados y tú no reconoces a nadie- suspiró- ¿Conoces el Hotel _Carlton_? – No esperó a mi respuesta - Es un lugar tan elegante y enorme, tiene muchas habitaciones y la comida de su restaurante es exquisita, Emmett me llevó cuando estábamos de aniversario, y he visto el salón... _¡es precioso!_

-Tu ya tienes lugar para la recepción- dije interrumpiéndola.

-Bueno, debo aceptar que el salón del _Carlton_ es mejor que el del _Village_, pero a eso no viene el cuento- rodó los ojos.

-¿Entonces a qué?- fruncí el ceño

-Que en ese salón darán la _mejor_ fiesta de disfraces de la ciudad- sus ojos se iluminaron- ¿Y adivina quien tiene entradas?

-Tú- dije sin mucho esfuerzo y ella asintió como una posesa- Es lógico Rose, trabajas en una revista de modas y eventos sociales- traté de ignorar el mensaje subliminal que estaba dándome.

-¿Acaso no lo vez?- preguntó contenta- Tenemos que asistir, Bella. Será el mejor evento en toda la ciudad durante el fin de semana…

-No, Rose- la frené- Sabes que odio las fiestas de disfraces… además no estoy de humor para festejar…

-¡Bella!- chilló y se puso a mi lado de inmediato- No seas _mala_- hizo un puchero

-No soy _mala_- sonreí – pero lo sabes, Rose… ¿No te acuerdas de lo que sucedió la última vez que fui a una de esas fiestas tuyas?- me estremecí al recordarlo

-Por favor, Bella. _¡Tenías dieciséis!-_ exclamó con dramatismo- y fue algo sin importancia

-Si a ti te parece que estrellarte contra el mesero y terminar completamente mojada por el ponche derramado sobre tu hermoso y estorboso vestido de la _Bella Durmiente_ es algo sin importancia- dije malhumorada al rememorar ese día, yo había terminado mucho más roja que el ponche que había sobre toda mi humanidad. Fue demasiado vergonzoso, desde esa vez traté de no volver a disfrazarme ó si por alguna razón lo hacía, pasaba por alto los abultados vestidos de princesas de _Disney_.

-Bella, créeme, ya estás muy grandecita para vestirte como una _puritana_ princesa- se burló mi amiga- y ya todos hemos olvidado ese episodio

-Si claro, porque mi único contacto con aquella _fatídica_ noche, eres tú- dije amenazándola con mi dedo lleno de harina.

-Bella, por favor- rogó- No me digas que no

-Ya lo he hecho- sentencié mientras dejaba la mezcla sobre el molde y lo metía en el horno.

-¿Qué harás mañana?- preguntó enarcando una de sus rubias cejas- ¿Cocinar hasta el amanecer?- rodé los ojos- Venga Bella, no seas _aguafiestas…_

-Rose, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero- dije y ella sonrió pagada de sí misma - Pero no puedes obligarme…

-¡Bella!- chilló, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió- _Sí_ puedo obligarte…

-Pero no lo vas a hacer- dije al saber a qué se refería.

-Bella, si vienes conmigo te daré lo que quieras- dijo suplicante.

-¿Emmett va?- pregunté y ella asintió- ¿Entonces para qué diablos me quieres?

-Porque eres mi amiga y no puedo abandonarte cuando no te sientes bien- contraatacó y yo agradecí su preocupación.

-Estás tratando de causar remordimiento en mí- la acusé y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Llámalo como quieras-dijo y yo suspiré cansinamente.

-¿Qué gano si voy contigo?- pregunté hondeando las posibilidades de escabullirme.

-Lo que quieras- respondió sonriente. Suspiré y traté de pensar en algo importante para ella y ponerla entre la espada y la pared, una idea malvada recorrió mi mente.

-Si voy contigo a esta fiesta- dije lentamente- No podrás obligarme a asistir a tu despedida de soltera- sonreí al ver la cara desencajada de mi rubia amiga, sus ojos se tornaron suplicantes, enojados y tristes… pero de repente volvieron a verse de un azul frío y eléctrico; tragué con fuerza.

-Está bien- aceptó con tristeza, pero yo no estaba muy convencida de que fuera sincera.

-Algo más- dije

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-No tienes derecho a escoger mi disfraz- dije con firmeza

-Pero, Bella…

-Tómalo o déjalo- la reté, ella maduramente me respondió sacándome la lengua

-Está bien- suspiró- ¿Algo más,_ señorita_?

-Sí- dije- no puedes abandonarme apenas crucemos las puertas del salón.

-¿Abandonarte?

-Aja… perderte entre la multitud con tu prometido- respondí- Tienes que recordar que me estoy sacrificando por ti- iba a protestar pero la callé con un movimiento de mi mano- Al menos durante la primera hora, estarás junto a mí.

-Está bien- respondió entre dientes y mucho más calmada- Ya no dejo que pidas nada más.

-No pensaba hacerlo- dije sonriente y me sentí triunfadora.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos un trato- dijo Rose sonriente.

-Tenemos un trato- contesté, esperando no arrepentirme por ello.

*******

Observé la imagen que me devolvía el espejo y me sentí ridícula; no podía salir así. Estaba a punto de entrar en el baño y quitarme todo eso de encima cuando el timbre sonó; refunfuñé y rápidamente fui a abrir. Quedé sorprendida al ver a Rosalie.

-¡Estás impresionante!- exclamé pasando mis ojos sobre su cuerpo, fijándome en cada parte de su disfraz. Llevaba una cinta negra atada a su cabeza y su cabello rubio caía en perfectas ondas a los lados de su rostro; sus ojos azules resaltaban por el maquillaje oscuro de sus pestañas y la línea bajo los ojos, y las mejillas estaban arreboladas por el rubor. Tenía un corto vestido azul claro con un delantal blanco y unas largas medias blancas con zapatos de muñeca. Era la _Alicia_ más sexy que jamás había visto en mi vida. Definitivamente Emmett esa noche estaría en el país de las _Maravillas._

-Bella… ¡tú estás perfecta!- exclamó con la boca abierta- Por favor, mírate- yo inmediatamente me ruboricé.

-No es para tanto- susurré avergonzada

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo y tomó mi mano, llevándome de nuevo a mi cuarto y parándome frente al espejo- Estás muy sexy…

-No tanto como tú

-Y vas a conquistar esta noche…

-Rose…

-Bien- dijo sonriente- Creo que has hecho un trabajo genial- musitó y yo volví a observar mi imagen en el espejo. Gracias a los halagos de mi amiga, ya no me parecía tan estúpido. Había peinado mi cabello en gruesas ondas, sujetándolas a través de una tira brillante con una enorme flor roja en el lado derecho, mi maquillaje era tenue y natural, algo contradictorio para el disfraz pero que a mi me hacia sentir cómoda. El vestido negro caía hasta la mitad de mis muslos, decorado por largos y brillantes flecos. Unas medias de rejilla ocultaban mis blancas piernas y los altos tacones terminaban mi vestimenta.

-No me sentía muy segura antes de que llegaras- acepté sincera

-¡No seas tonta!- dijo Rose sonriente- No tienes por qué sentirte insegura…

-Rose, sabes que no suelo usar esto - dije mordiéndome el labio con nerviosismo.

-Ya Bella, es una fiesta de disfraces- dijo Rose tranquilizadora- Todo se vale.

-Está bien- sonreí- tomé el pequeño bolso y salimos del cuarto.

-No te olvides de esto- dijo, señalando la boa rojo escarlata que estaba sobre la cama. Sonreí y la tomé, pasándomela alrededor del cuello- Ahora sí podemos irnos.

*******

Emmett había conducido con rapidez por las calles de la ciudad. Su disfraz era bastante adecuado, era un integrante de la Mafia Italiana. Él también había alabado mi vestimenta, y como predije, no lograba apartar los ojos de su prometida. Sonreí al ver la bonita pareja que eran… aunque no eran muy actos para menores de edad. Al llegar al hotel, fue como pasar a otra dimensión. Podías ver brujas, alienígenas, vaqueros y diablesas por todas partes. Disfraces provocativos, llamativos y originales. Suspiré para llenarme de valentía y lograr sobrevivir a aquella noche sin terminar de nuevo con el ponche sobre mí

-Bella, esto no es la guerra- dijo Emmett divertido pasándome el brazo sobre los hombros, yo rodé los ojos.

-Claro, no eres tú el patoso- los dos rieron y me guiaron al interior del salón. Allí la locura era peor. Las luces eran tenues y las paredes estaban cubiertas por unas gruesas telas oscuras; había telarañas por todas partes y varios esqueletos decoraban el lugar. Las mesas estaban a los lados, dejando el centro del salón dispuesto para que los muertos vivientes ó las llamativas gatitas se movieran al ritmo de la música. Rosalie estaba como un niño en una dulcería.

-Es genial- chilló extasiada y rápidamente nos impulsó hasta la mesa del bufete, en donde la comida lucía mucho más escalofriante que la decoración. Varias personas pasaban por nuestro lado y se quedaban con la mirada pegada a nosotras, y aunque quise decir que era solo por la _sexy Alicia_, también tengo que aceptar que algunos me veían con interés, yo estaba sonrojada.

-Wow, creo que voy a tener que cuidar tu reputación, _cara_- dijo Emmett con sorna.

-¡Ya!- dije avergonzada.

-por favor, Em, no te metas con mi chica- Intervino Rosalie- ¡Oh, adoro esa canción!- chilló y dándome una mirada de disculpa, arrastró a Emmett lejos de mí, directamente hacia la pista de baile.

-¡Genial!- musité y suspiré profundamente, Rose ya había roto su primera promesa. Me acerqué a la pared del salón, tomando una copa que ofrecía el zombie mesero; empecé a dar suaves sorbos, tratando de agudizar mi visión bajo esa tenue luz.

-No es bueno que una chica linda esté sola- susurró cerca a mi oído una gruesa voz. Me giré exaltada y quedé con la boca abierta al ver a mi acompañante. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida, sonreí nerviosamente.

-No estoy sola- dije con toda la firmeza de la que pude hacer alarde.

-Mmm. ¿debo esperar el ataque de un novio celoso?- preguntó con sorna y su ojo descubierto brilló, intensificando el azul eléctrico de éste. La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca, su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás con fijador, mostrándolo liso y ordenado. Tenía un traje negro que lo hacía lucir bastante elegante y una camisa color bronce, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unas guantes de cuero negro. Era todo un monumento.

-No, no hay tal novio- respondí sonriente y él me devolvió una profunda mirada, extendió su mano enguantada y tomó la mía, llevándosela a los labios. Sentí un ligero estremecimiento al sentir sus labios sobre la piel de mis nudillos.

- Soy Jasper- dijo con voz profunda y excitante- ¿y tú?

-Bella- contesté sin miramientos, enredada por su mirada y su sonrisa.

.Bastante acertado- apuntó y aún no soltó mi mano- Me has dicho que no estás sola, pero que tampoco existe un novio… ¿con quien viniste _Bella_?

-Con mis amigos- contesté hechizada

-¿Y a tus amigos les molestaría que bailaras conmigo?- preguntó

-No lo creo- dije sonriente; ahora sí que estaba feliz de que Rose y Emmett me hubieran abandonado.- Pero… puede que a mí si me moleste- dije, tratando de no parecer tan disponible.

-¿Por qué te molesta?- preguntó acercándose a mí y dejando un mínimo de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Otro estremecimiento me recorrió

-No suelo bailar mucho- acepté- soy demasiado… torpe.

-No me molestaría que me pisaras un poco- sonrió- Venga, Bella- me ofreció su mano y yo rodé los ojos. ¿Quién es su sano juicio lo rechazaría? La tomé con firmeza y él me impulsó hasta la pista. La música era lenta y bastante erótica… _¡Oh Dios!_ Me sonrojé ante mis propios pensamientos.

Jasper se posó en mi espalda, deslizando sus manos sobre mi cintura y apretando mi espalda contra su pecho; todo el aire escapó de mis pulmones al sentirlo tan cerca. Su aliento rosaba la piel descubierta de mi cuello y sentí cómo mis pezones se tensaban bajo la tela del vestido.

-Relájate Bella, lo vas a disfrutar- susurró y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Recosté mi cabeza contra su hombro y su olor masculino llenó mis fosas nasales. _¡Estaba empezando a excitarme solamente por eso!_ Debía estar muy necesitada.

Me sentí más confiada, así que pasé mi boa de plumas sobre su cuello, haciendo que él riera roncamente.

-Creo que se te ve mejor a ti, _Bella_- decía mi nombre como si fuera lo más excitante que hubiera pronunciado, me mordí el labio nerviosa y moví mis caderas contra su cuerpo- No pareces muy inexperta.

-Es porque eres muy bueno- dije sin poder retenerme; me sentía especial y ya no quería que Jasper se separara de mí. Mucho más lanzada, levanté las manos y las pasé por su cuello; moví nuevamente mis caderas contra su cuerpo y me estremecí al sentir su duro miembro golpear mi culo, un gemido ahogado abandonó mis labios.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia, bajó su rostro y acarició mi cuello con su nariz para luego dejar cortos y húmedos besos sobre mi piel sensible. Sentí que me derretía contra su cuerpo- ¿Te gusta esto?- preguntó cuando mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja; gemí en bajo y asentí levemente. Sus manos subieron sobre mi vientre, enredándose entre los flecos del vestido y llegando a la base de mis senos- ¿Puedo?- preguntó caballerosamente.

-Sí- dije casi sin voz. Su mano derecha ahuecó mi pecho y lo escuché gruñir al darse cuenta que lo único que cubría mis pechos era la frágil tela del vestido. Mis pezones estaban tensos y gemí cuando él lo acarició sobre la tela, haciendo que la rigidez aumentara y que mi entrepierna se humedeciera. Me removí contra él, queriendo sentirlo _duro _contra mí.

-Bella- susurró mi nombre. Su mano izquierda descendió, acariciando mi muslo, haciéndome desear más. Ya no me importaba en donde estábamos ó si alguien nos estaba observando… yo solo pensaba en obtener más de aquel rubio.- Eres tan suave- susurró de nuevo- No puedo imaginarme cómo será la piel de tu cuerpo que sigue cubierta- gemí al recibir las imágenes _lascivas_ de mi subconsciente.

-Jasper…

-Bella, quiero quitarte ese vestido- susurró y yo me humedecí más- ¿Quieres conocer mi _mundo_?- preguntó con voz ahogada. _¡Dios sí!_ Todo con tal de tener a ese perfecto _fantasma _solo para mí.

-¿Por qué no?- dije, tratando nuevamente de conservar la calma, su risa musical llenó mis oídos.

-Vamos- contestó sin más. Me giró y me apretó contra su pecho y rápidamente empezó a caminar hacia una de las salidas. Afuera de la sala la luz era intensa, cegándome levemente. Nos dirigimos directamente a los ascensores. Jasper no pronunció palabra y yo no me atreví a levantar el rostro y verlo. Nos subimos en el ascensor y él marcó el número 14. Sonreí y empecé a deslizar mi mano sobre su vientre.

-¿Lo tuyo no son las _catacumbas_?- pregunté enarcando una ceja. Sus ojos lucían mucho más azules y llenos de lujuria como promesa de una noche eterna.

-No, hoy será diferente- dijo fingiendo una voz siniestra- Tú no eres una chica para estar bajo tierra… pero sí bajo mi cuerpo- sentí las mejillas calientes y su risa avisó que nuevamente estaba roja. Me fijé en sus labios gruesos, quería besarlos, que recorrieran mi piel, que tomaran… frené mis pensamientos antes de que me lanzara sobre él.

Pero parecía que Jasper no pensaba igual. Recorrió la poca distancia entre nosotros y quitándose la máscara del rostros me acorraló contra la pared, con rapidez se apoderó de mis labios y gemí al sentir su sabor almizclado. Sus labios invitaban al pecado, eran suaves y demandantes; abrí mi boca y dejé que su lengua me invadiera, con avidez buscó la mía, ensartándose en un batalla de poder y placer. Sus manos inquietas apretaron mis pechos, poniéndome a mil.

Cuando el timbre que anunció la llegada al piso, mis pulmones empezaban a arder por la falta de aire. Jasper se separó de mí y sonrió; me guió por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-Te advierto, cuando traspasemos esta puerta, ya no habrá vuelta atrás, Bella- susurró en mi oído.

-Pues venga, ábrela ya- lo insté y me apreté a él- Espero que no solo hables- sonreí maliciosamente.

-Oh, claro que no- contestó y abrió la puerta. En menos de un par de segundos, ya lo tenía nuevamente sobre mi boca, pidiéndome más, haciéndome estremecer. Enredé mis manos en su cuello y caminamos a la mitad de la habitación. Sentí el borde de la cama en la parte posterior de mis rodillas y caí sobre ella, Jasper me observó con lujuria y yo me pasé la lengua sobre los labios- Eres preciosa- susurró y acarició suavemente mis tobillos sobre las medias, haciendo que la sensación fuera mucho más excitante.

Con rapidez se posó sobre mi, acariciando mis caderas y luego mis pechos. Sus labios dulces nuevamente se dedicaron a lamer mi cuello y sus manos deslizaron las tiras de mi vestido, acarició la piel de mi clavícula.

-Sigo comprobando lo suave que eres- musitó; desesperada busqué sus labios, su lengua, sus caricias húmedas… bajé las manos por su torso y me deshice de su chaqueta y de su camisa; quedé sorprendida al ver su fornido abdomen y su piel bronceada. Pasé mis dedos y la calidez me excitó, sus músculos se contrajeron a mi paso y al llegar al borde su pantalón, él suavemente tomó mis manos.

-No, Bella- dijo en mi oído- Primero voy yo- gemí al sentir sus manos en mi espalda, deslizó la cremallera de mi vestido y me acarició con suavidad- Quiero verte entera- me sacó el vestido por la cabeza y gimió al ver mis pechos desnudos. Yo sonreí y apoyé la cabeza contra la almohada, dejándolos totalmente expuestos, invitándolo a acariciarlos- Muy lindos- dijo él sonriente.

-¡Ah!- gemí cuando sus manos gruesas y grandes ahuecaron mis pechos, haciendo que los enhiestos pezones se pusieran más rígidos. Sus dedos apretaron y pellizcaron aquellos montículos de carne; yo me revolví y gemí con fuerza.

-Jasper…- susurré casi como una súplica, él rápidamente acercó sus labios y tomó uno de mis pechos en su boca. Chillé de placer al sentir su lengua rodear la rigidez, lo succionó, lo degustó y parecía adorar el sabor.

-¡Dios! Sabes demasiado bien- musitó entre lametazos; sentí que mi intimidad estaba completamente empapada por sus caricias. Jasper deslizó sus manos sobre mi vientre desnudo, llevándola hasta mi entrepierna, sintiéndome sobre la tela suave de las bragas; gemí de nuevo al sentir la fricción- Estás húmeda, Bella- dijo con voz ahogada y dibujó mi entrada, mojando aún más la tela.

-Por ti…- jadeé y arqueé mi pelvis, queriendo más. Jasper siguió el camino de sus manos y yo inconscientemente abrí mucho más mis piernas para él. Su cabeza se posó entre mis piernas y yo quise gritar por la espera.

-Hueles increíblemente bien- dijo, y sentí cómo inhalaba y exhalaba sobre la piel frágil y caliente. Gemí con voz ahogada cuando sentí la punta de su lengua hacer contacto con la tela; me removí pidiéndole más. Me encontraba en un estado entre el placer y el dolor por éste mismo.

-Jasper…- jadeé- Por favor

-¿Qué quieres Bella?- preguntó y volvió a tocarme con su húmeda lengua- Pídeme lo que quieras, Bella.

-Jasper… ¡quítame las bragas!- jadeé y lo sentí sonriendo. Rápidamente aquella incómoda y estorbosa pierna se deslizó sobre mis piernas cubiertas por las medias, traté de quitarme los tacones pero Jasper me lo impidió.

-No lo hagas- dijo- No sabes lo excitante que es verte solamente con esas medias y los tacones- yo asentí y me removí, pidiéndole que volviera a lo suyo. Estuve cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo cuando sentí su lengua tocar mi hendidura; gemí en alto y posé la cabeza con fuerza contra la almohada. Su ávido sentido empezó a hundirse cada vez más profundo, lamiendo y succionando mi necesitada cavidad, bebiendo mi excitación y haciendo que mi interior se tensara poco a poco. Sus dedos acariciaron mi clítoris, intensificando el placer. Cuando no logré soportar aquella aguda fruición, me corrí tan intensamente que creí perder la poca fuerza que conservaba; mi respiración era entre cortada y sentí que una capa de sudor cubría mi frente. Era uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida.

Jasper no se movió hasta que tomó en su boca hasta la última gota de mis jugos. Luego, como un felino, volvió a subir sobre mi cuerpo, estaba sonriente y sus pupilas dilatadas eclipsaba sus ojos azules.

-Gracias- dije cuando pude hablar. Él no dijo nada y me besó de nuevo; sentí mi sabor en su boca, era dulce y salado, extraño y electrizante. -Ahora te toca a ti- dije sensualmente y Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-No, ahora no,- indicó y besó mis pechos, empezando a calentarme de nuevo- lo único que quiero es hundirme en tu cuerpo- sonreí

-Hazlo- abrí mis piernas para él y lo vi sonreír. Llevó sus manos a su cierre y rápidamente se sacó los pantalones. Gemí al ver su miembro erecto, quería tocarlo y tomarlo en mi boca, pero aún no era tiempo.

-Me moría por hacer esto desde que te vi- dijo cuando se posó entre mis piernas- Quiero sentir cómo tu calor me envuelve- tomó su miembro en su mano y lo rozó con mi clítoris, haciéndonos gemir al tiempo. Mi humedad empezaba a crecer de nuevo.

-Jasper… por favor- pedí; él apretó los dientes con fuerza y se situó en mi entrada, empezando a introducirse con lentitud. Yo lo insté a hacerlo más rápido y él, de una sola estocada, se introdujo hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Chillé y jadeé- No… te detengas…

-No lo haré- dijo y empezó a moverse en mi interior. Mis paredes vaginales se acoplaron a su grosor. Su miembro estaba duro y grueso, palpitaba contra mi carne húmeda; mis músculos se contrajeron, apresándolo en mi interior.

-¡Dios, Bella!- gruñó y aceleró el ritmo de sus envestidas. Yo enredé mis piernas en su cadera, sintiéndolo más profundo. Jasper acarició mis pechos con sus labios y sus dedos tocaron mi clítoris palpitante. Me aferré a él, mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda, acercándolo más, pidiéndole más.

Sentí que mis pechos se tensaban, que mi cuerpo se ponía rígido; Jasper dio unas envestidas más y mi interior se rompió en millones de fragmentos de placer. Grité ante el intenso clímax. Jasper no dejó de moverse en mi interior, buscando su propio orgasmo. Unos segundos después se derramó en mí interior, haciéndome estremecer. Cayó cansado sobre mi cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro.

Ninguno pronunció palabra mientras recuperábamos la respiración, acaricié su espalda húmeda y empecé a sentirme adormilada.

-Ha estado genial, Bella- susurró él levantando el rostro y sonriéndome dulcemente, frunció el ceño y rodó sobre su espalda, acostándose a mi lado y acunándome en sus brazos contra su pecho- Estás cansada…

-No, no lo…- pero un bostezo salió de mi boca haciéndolo reír.

-Duerme, Bella- dijo acariciando mi cabello

-Lo siento- susurré

- Tranquila. Duerme todo lo que quieras- su voz me arrullaba y lentamente se me cerraron los ojos, solo quería decir algo antes de lanzarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Te amo, Jazz- susurré y me acurruqué contra su pecho desnudo y cálido, sonreí al escuchar un _"Yo también, amor"_

*******

Sentí todos los músculos de mi cuerpo agarrotados; aún no quería abrir los ojos pero la luz del día empezó a molestarme. Gemí y me removí, tratando de buscar el cuerpo cálido de Jasper, pero solo me encontré con la cama vacía. Bostecé y me llevé la mano a los ojos y lentamente los abrí.

-¿Jasper?- pregunté adormecida. Por primera vez me fijé en la habitación. Era espaciosa y sus paredes estaban decoradas por un papel tapiz color crema, había flores en una mesa de la izquierda y un gran armario en el lado derecho. Una de las puertas del fondo se abrió y rápidamente apareció ante mí aquel rubio de ensueño; me sonrió dulcemente y yo le correspondí con una sonrisa enorme. Solo estaba vestido con una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura. Se acercó lentamente y vi cómo unas gotitas se deslizaban sobre su pecho desnudo, quedándose en el borde de la toalla; sentí cómo los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecían en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-No sé cómo haces para verte tan sexy a primera hora de la mañana- dije y me recosté sobre las almohadas, escuché su risita divertida.

-Tú también estás muy sexy en las mañanas, cariño- respondió con amor en su voz; suspiré y sonreí.

-No es cierto- negué- debo tener el cabello enmarañado y los ojos perdidos- él volvió a reír y sentí el colchón hundirse en donde él se había puesto.

-No,- dijo- tienes el cabello desordenado, las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos risueños- acarició mi rostro y me sonrió- síntomas de que has pasado una gran noche.

-Sí, he pasado una gran noche- concordé- Todo gracias a ti- besé dulcemente sus labios- Gracias y perdón por quedarme dormida- rodó los ojos

-De nada y no te preocupes- dijo divertido y profundizó el beso; sentí nuevamente su necesidad apretarse contra mi pelvis, sonreí al ver el efecto que tenía sobre él. Pasé mis brazos sobre su cuello y pegué mí frente a la suya.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté curiosa- Pensé que volvías la próxima semana.

-Ese era el plan inicial…- contestó y sus brillantes orbes azules me miraron con intensidad- pero extrañaba a mi _hermosa_ esposa y no logré estar más tiempo separado de ella.

-Yo también te extrañé- sonreí y besé su nariz- no sabes cuánto…

-Puede que sí- sonrió y empezó a acariciar mi cuerpo, deshaciéndose de la sábana que me cubría.

-¿Y cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí?- pregunté y cerré los ojos al sentir sus dedos sobre la piel de mi vientre, haciendo círculos sobre este. Recordé que la noche anterior no habíamos usado protección… de nuevo. Sonreí y esperaba que esta vez sí sucediera lo que queríamos.

-Mi _querida_ hermana me contó que asistirían a esta fiesta- besó mi cuello

-¿Rose sabía que estabas aquí?- él asintió… - Así que tú aprovechaste, rentaste una habitación y me sedujiste.

-Ajá- dijo con orgullo y yo sentí una fuerte oleada de emoción. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y enlacé nuestras miradas.

-Eres el hombre más perfecto del mundo- dije sincera- Te amo muchísimo- Jasper sonrió y giró el rostro, besando el interior de mi mano en el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba mi alianza.

-Yo también te amo, cariño- dijo y sus ojos confirmaban sus palabras. Me besó con dulzura, demostrándome todo su amor y devoción. Aunque pasaran muchos años, yo jamás podría acostumbrarme a tener a aquel perfecto hombre solo para mí. Pero era cierto, Jasper Hale era mío y yo era completamente suya.

-Creo que ahora seré yo quien planeará una buena sorpresa para ti- dije sensualmente, haciéndolo sonreír. Lo besé con fruición y nos hice girar, quedando el recostado contra las almohadas. Me puse a horcajadas sobre él, completamente desnuda y como único impedimento entre nuestros sexos la toalla en su cintura.

-¿Y has pensado en algo?- preguntó con voz ronca, tomando mi cintura y apretándome contra su miembro erecto. Gemí y recorrí con mis manos su pecho.

-No lo sé- dije- ¿Tu quieres que haga algo?

-Pues si usas ese vestido de anoche, estaré encantado- contestó sonriente- aunque, preferiría verte solo con las medias y los tacones- noté que ya no los llevaba, así que él debió quitármelos cuando me quedé dormida.

-Vale, pero tú también tienes que estar desnudo- sentencié y él enarcó una ceja

-Como quieras, _señora Hale_- respondió- ¿y cuál sería la sorpresa?

-Mmm. Aún lo estoy pensando- dije sonriendo con malicia- Pero creo que podría ser algo como esto- seguí, empezando a bajar mis manos y deshaciendo el nudo de su toalla. Puede que aún faltaran tres meses para nuestro segundo aniversario, pero yo podría ir practicando para ese día ¿no? Lentamente empecé a bajar mis manos, agarrando su duro miembro entre ellas- Ahora te toca a ti,- sonreí y bajé mi rostro buscando aquella rígida parte de su cuerpo que rogaba por una caricia de mi boca- ya planearemos después… qué no te quepa la menor duda.

* * *

_**Acepto cualquier clase de crítica sugerencia ó alago xD**_

_**Anima mi corazoncito y déjame un review ^^**_

_**besos**_


End file.
